supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ich bin kein Engel
Ich bin kein Engel ist die dritte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Ezechiel erzählt Dean, dass eine Gruppe von Engeln hinter Castiel her ist. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg, ihren Freund vor den Engeln zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit versucht der obdachlose Ex-Engel sich durch die Stadt zu schlagen und erlebt dabei unerwartete Überraschungen. Handlung Zwei Priester unterhalten sich über anstehende Termine, als sie von zwei Engeln angesprochen werden, die nach Castiel fragen. Dieser ist vor kurzem in einem Obdachlosenheim untergekommen und arbeitet als Müllsammler. Während seiner Schicht entdeckt er die blutig zugerichteten Leichen der zwei Priester. Die Art der Verletzungen weist auf Engel hin, so dass Castiel schnellstens weiter Richtung "Men of Letters"-Bunker zieht. Als Dean mit seiner Morgenroutine beginnt, bemerkt er, dass Sam nicht da ist. Dieser kommt jedoch kurz darauf von draußen herein. Er war joggen. Als Dean seine Besorgnis wegen Sams Zustand kundtut, schaltet sich bei Sam plötzlich Ezechiel ein. Der Engel meint, dass Sam sich langsam erholen würde. Dann kommt er zum Punkt und verkündet, dass er über Engelradio mitbekommen hat, dass die Engel immer noch nach Castiel suchen und einige sich unter neuer Führung zusammengeschlossen hätten. Dean gefällt es nicht, dass Ezechiel sich ungefragt einschalten und meint, er solle im Hintergrund bleiben, bis Dean ihn braucht. Daraufhin überlässt der Engel wieder Sam die Kontrolle. Dean erklärt seinem Bruder, dass sie Castiel finden sollten, bevor die Engel es tun, und so machen sich die Brüder an die Arbeit, ihren Freund aufzuspüren. Als sie ihn bis zu dem Ort in Iowa, an dem die toten Priester gefunden wurden, zurückverfolgt haben, brechen sie auf, um Castiel entgegen zu kommen. Fernsehpfarrer Buddy Boyle streamt gerade eine neue Predigt, in der er seine Gemeinde auffordert, sich den Engeln zu öffnen und himmlische Dienste zu leisten. Der Engel Bartholomäus beglückwünscht ihn anschließend zu seiner guten Predigt und versichert ihm, dass Gott mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden sei. Sie werden von einer Frau unterbrochen, die sich als Hülle für einen Engel zur Verfügung stellen möchte. Bartholomäus ruft einen Engel herab, doch der Körper der Frau ist nicht stark genug und birst in eine Blutfontäne. Buddy ist entsetzt, doch der Engel beruhigt ihn und meint, dass Opferlämmer von Nöten seien, um Gottes Werk zu vollführen. Auf dem Weg zum Bunker ist Castiel erneut auf freundliche Obdachlose gestoßen. Nachdem er sich mit ihnen unterhalten und etwas gegessen hat, zieht er sich in einen ausgeplünderten Bus für die Nacht zurück. Er wird mitten in der Nacht von einem Engel angegriffen, der verdutzt feststellt, dass Castiel nun menschlich ist. Castiel kann den Überraschungsmoment nutzen und den Angreifer töten, hat dabei aber eine Verletzung am Arm davon getragen. Um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen, lässt er sich ein Symbol tätowieren, das ihn von Engeln abschirmt. Dean spricht mit einem Mann aus dem Obdachlosenheim, in dem Castiel noch bis vor kurzem war. Er erfährt, dass sein Freund sich den Decknamen Clarence zugelegt hat, aber schon wieder weitergezogen ist. Derweil hat Sam eine neue Spur gefunden, denn mittlerweile wurde der Leichnam der Hülle des Engels entdeckt, der Castiel im Bus töten wollte, also fahren die Brüder weiter nach Indiana. Ein weiblicher Engel berichtet Bartholomäus von den Fortschritten, die sie bis jetzt gemacht haben. Er ist zufrieden, aber nun müssten sie endlich Castiel finden. Als sie die Nachricht bekommen, dass Castiel erneut entkommen konnte und nun vor den Engeln verborgen ist, reagiert Bartholomäus sauer. Aber ihm kommt eine Idee, wie er ihn dennoch aufspüren kann. Er heuert einen Sensenmann an, der die Winchesters verfolgen soll, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn zu Castiel führen. Als die Brüder bei den Behörden Nachforschungen über den Mord im Bus anstellen, werden ihnen die persönlichen Dinge, die der Tote bei sich hatte, übergeben. Beim Durchsehen seiner Handyaktivitäten stoßen die beiden auf die Predigt des Fernsehpfarrers. Sie zählen eins und eins zusammen und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass die Engel so um neue Hüllen werben. Castiel durchstöbert den Müll eines Restaurants nach Essbarem. Eine Frau namens April Kelly hat Mitleid mit ihm und gibt ihm ihr Sandwich, bevor sie zur Arbeit geht. Als sie nach ihrer Schicht nach draußen kommt, sitzt Castiel in einem Hauseingang. Kurzerhand nimmt sie ihn mit zu sich nach Hause. Sie verarzt seine Wunde und sie unterhalten sich. Castiel nennt ihr seinen richtigen Namen. Er erzählt ihr, dass alles so neu für ihn ist und er sich einsam fühlt. Sie küsst ihn, er erwidert den Kuss und sie landen miteinander im Bett. Die Brüder sprechen mit den Obdachlosen, um mehr über Castiels Verbleib herauszufinden. Dabei werden sie vom Sensenmann belauscht. Sam und Dean erfahren jedoch nur, dass Castiel weiter nach Norden gezogen ist. Nachdem sie sich in einem Supermarkt mit Proviant eingedeckt haben, besprechen sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sie biegen in eine kleine Gasse ab, da sie bemerkt haben, dass sie verfolgt werden. Sie verhören den Sensenmann und erfahren, dass Naomi tot ist und ein Engel namens Bartholomäus nun die Führung übernommen hat. Als er den Brüdern nicht mehr von nutzen ist, tötet Dean den Sensenmann. Später reden April und Castiel im Bett miteinander. Sie fragt ihn, ob es denn niemanden gebe, der ihm helfen und etwas von der Last abnehmen könne, die ihm auf den Schultern liegt. Castiel meint, er stünde im Moment nicht mit seinen Freunden in Kontakt. Anschließend haben die beiden ein weiteres Mal Sex. Am nächsten Morgen zieht sich Castiel an und merkt, dass sein Engelschwert weg ist. Plötzlich steht April mit eben diesem hinter ihm. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ebenfalls ein Sensenmann ist. Die Brüder haben die ganze Nacht erfolglos nach Castiel gesucht. Dean reißt der Geduldsfaden und er bittet Ezechiel um Hilfe. Dieser teilt ihm mit, dass er Castiel nicht finden kann, da sich dieser vor den Engeln verbirgt. Dean meint, dass er dann versuchen soll, einen Sensenmann zu finden, der sie vielleicht zu Castiel führen kann. April hat Castiel an einen Stuhl gefesselt und berichtet ihm von ihrem Auftrag, ihn zu finden und unschädlich zu machen. Zunächst verhört sie ihn jedoch noch, um etwas über Metatron herauszufinden. Als er nicht reden will, verletzt sie ihn mit dem Engelschwert. Castiel beteuert, dass er nicht über Metatrons Plan im Bilde war und nur im Himmel wieder Einigkeit herstellen wollte. Er sei ebenfalls ein Opfer Metatrons, da dieser ihn benutzt habe, um die Engel zu verbannen, und ihm seine Gnade genommen hat. Sie will ihn töten, doch er rät ihr davon ab, da er vielleicht der Schlüssel sein könnte, um die Tore zum Himmel für die Engel wieder zu öffnen. Plötzlich stürmen die Brüder in die Wohnung. Es kommt zum Kampf. Die Brüder gehen zu Boden und April sticht auf Castiel ein. Als sie sich Sam zuwendet, gelingt es Dean, an das Engelschwert zu gelangen, das noch in Castiel steckt, und so kann er April töten. Entsetzt stellt er dann fest, dass Castiel tot ist. Ezechiel hat erneut Sams Körper übernommen und kann den Ex-Engel wieder ins Leben zurückholen. Dabei verbraucht er jedoch all seine Energie und wird ohnmächtig. Als schließlich Sam und Castiel wieder zu sich kommen, lügt Dean ihnen vor, er habe April mit einem Deal reingelegt, um sie dazu zu bringen, Castiel wieder zurückzuholen, und sie anschließend getötet. Sie nehmen Castiel mit zum Bunker. Sam fängt langsam an, Dean zu hinterfragen, doch der kann sich wieder herausreden und Sam gibt sich damit zufrieden. Castiel gefällt der Bunker. Dean gibt ihm etwas zu essen und der Ex-Engel setzt sich etwas abseits von ihnen hin, um den Snack zu genießen. Plötzlich schaltet sich Ezechiel wieder ein und meint zu Dean, dass Castiels Anwesenheit eine zu große Gefahr für ihn und somit auch für Sam darstellt. Wenn Dean Castiel im Bunker bleiben lassen würde, sehe er sich gezwungen zu verschwinden, und Sam würde dann sterben. Daraufhin teilt Dean Castiel schweren Herzens mit, dass er wieder gehen müsse. Castiel sieht ihn traurig und verwirrt an. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Gadreel (Ezechiel) *Bartholomäus *April Kelly *Maurice Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Sensenmann Musik *'Chapel Organ No. 2" (Parry Music)' *'Arise My Soul A' von Blaire Reinhard (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' I'm No Angel (Ich bin kein Engel) *'Spanisch:' No Soy Un Ángel (Ich bin kein Engel) *'Französisch:' Humain, trop humain (Menschlich, zu menschlich) *'Italienisch:' Non sono un angelo (Ich bin kein Engel) *'Portugiesisch:' Eu Não Sou Anjo (Ich bin kein Engel) *'Finnisch:' Ex-enkelin jäljillä (Dem Ex-Engel auf der Spur) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09